


How Grant and Daisy took their children for a walk

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animals, F/M, Gen, Morals, S.H.I.E.L.D., a family, a family outing, a family story, a parable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: One day Grant and Daisy took their children for a walk. Since it's them, however, things took on a strange turn.





	How Grant and Daisy took their children for a walk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters here are mine.

Once upon a time, Grant, Daisy, and their children, (who were still toddlers, and not, sadly, up to the FitzSimmons level of intelligence, because, frankly, their parents weren’t up to the FitzSimmons level of intelligence), went for a walk in the park, because it was a lovely summer day, the grown-ups had their time-off from S.H.I.E.L.D. business, (Fury and Hill were slowly getting involved once more in S.H.I.E.L.D. affairs to everyone’s relief, and it showed), and they decided to spend time with their children and to give their babysitter a break – and so off they went. 

Sadly, because they were Grant and Daisy and thus were formidable, and because their children were going to become even more formidable when they grew up, Life and Death decided to join the family uninvited, because as avatars of two major forces in the multiverse, they didn’t really need an invitation. That said, they were kind of invisible, and while they were talkative, they kind of were subtle too, simply because Daisy had put on a sundress that really showed-off her figure and legs on this family outing, and so Grant was focused mainly on her instead, and vice versa, (Daisy didn’t usually break out sundresses, you know!). 

The first thing that the Ward family and their current add-ons came across was a pair of ducks and their ducklings: the waterfowl were busy feeding in the shallows of the lake, away from the really big fish and the lake monster (the FitzSimmons created it for their children and it had es-caped and so far had avoided capture because it was really quite friendly, cough), that would eat them instead.

“Behold,” Life said from behind the humans, looking like some sort of a white cloud if anyone would be able to see it, (and none of such people were here, actually – Dr. Strange’s wife had finally given birth, and they were at his place instead for all sorts of reasons), “this is my power – the power to bring forth the next generation in my circle – the circle of life!” Grant and Daisy did not hear it, and if their children did hear it, (and so they did, but they were too young to understand it cognitively), they gave no sign, and the family moved on. 

(It should be noted that the FitzSimmons children already weren’t too young to understand this sort of thing cognitively, but Life and Death found Leo and Jemma to be too scary for their tastes – the lake monster alone was bad enough, and it wasn’t so unique as you may think, and so Life and Death didn’t mess with that family, no sir!)

The second thing that the Ward family and their current add-ons came across was a striped hawk trying to catch a sparrow for its meal. It was not successful, the sparrow escaped, and the hawk flew away, (it was too small to mess with the ducks). 

“Behold,” Life spoke from behind the humans once again. “This is my power – of skill and smarts, of strength and survival! Together they make me stronger than Death and its’ power!” And again, Grant and Daisy did not hear it, and while their children did hear it, they still didn’t understood it cognitively, and the family moved on, having fun, as the children didn’t fully understood just what exactly they’d seen, (but they would begin to understand in about a year or so), and Grant and Daisy have certainly seen, let alone experienced, far more dramatic events than this one, so they were exactly shocked, though Daisy pretended to be for Grant to be more receptive – oh, their children were there too, right, so Grant and Daisy had to put making their baby #3 on hold and move on.

The final thing that the Ward family and their current add-ons came across was a dead deer – a dead white-tailed deer, since currently the Ward family were located in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s North American bases, as opposed to Europe, Asia, South America…you get the drift.

“Behold,” Death spoke from behind the humans, looking like a black cloud to counteract Life’s while one, “my power – the power of death! All living things come to an end no matter how strong or smart or tricky they may be in life!”

“Croak!” And an American crow, as black as death itself, alighted next to the dead deer and began to feed.

“You’re wrong!” Life said flatly, as she pointed to the bird. “My power always finds a way, and your power always feeds mine!” Moreover, the two entities began to fight and argue with each other, while the Ward family quietly left them behind.

“...I thought that they would never leave,” Daisy commented to her husband, as they returned home, put their children to sleep – the latter were young enough to be honestly tired after such a long and exciting walk and so they feel asleep quickly enough, leaving their parents to their own devices. “They are good people, but are still weird.”

“True, and while I have heard their advice when I was younger, I still made plenty of mistakes in my past, mostly regarding Garrett,” Grant admitted, “and you…have made yours?” he added, sounding less certain than how he usually did.

“Yes,” Daisy nodded – even after the entire mess with Hive and the fallout, she was admittedly still reluctant sometimes to admit that she had flaws or needed help. “Want to work on the baby #3?”

And so they went at it for the rest of the day.

End


End file.
